Crossdressing brought my knight to me
by yamiyugi23
Summary: haylomissymoo's birthday present. Harry, tired of being trapped inside his house by fans, decides to try out something new only to find it leading him to true love. Draco/Harry. Slash/yaoi, ElfHarry. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it, I don't make any money by writing these fic's**

**This one shot was written for haylomissymoo's prompt challenge and as a birthday present for haylomissymoo! So enjoy haylomissymoo!**

**Crossdressing brought my knight to me**

Harry gave a tired sigh as he lay on his bed; casting a _tempus_ charm he found it to be midday. He gave another tired sigh as he looked out of the window, they was still there.

Somehow word had gotten out the area of London that Harry's home was in causing fans, admires, stalkers and people who wanted to challenge Harry to duels come from everywhere. He had only wanted peace and quiet, he had defeated Voldermort, his job was done, but it seemed that the Wizarding World didn't agree.

"They could at least let me get some sleep," Harry muttered angrily, "Didn't have to make me feel like Death Eater's were after me again."

Harry gave a groan and pulled himself up into a sitting position, he looked around his bedroom and gave a sigh, it looked like it would be another day trapped inside his house with the curtains closed and making sure no one worked out that this was his home.

Looking around his bedroom Harry tried to find a reason to get up only to find that his wardrobe door open slightly. Frowning Harry stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, wondering what could be causing his wardrobe to not close properly.

"What on earth," Harry muttered as he pulled the wardrobe door only to let out a groan, "I thought I got rid of them!"

There hanging in the wardrobe was a long black dress, a pair of ruby red high **heels** along with matching hair accessories.

"Stupid twins," Harry muttered to himself as he took out the outfit and looked at it.

It had been the year he had killed Voldermort and his first Christmas outside of Hogwarts that he had received this outfit from the twins. After Harry had came into his inheritance as a submissive elf the twins had made a comment about how feminine Harry now looked. Harry had thought it was only a passing joke but to his surprise he found the outfit he now held in his hands given to him for Christmas by the twins.

As Harry continued to look over the outfit an idea suddenly came to Harry. It was so simple yet that was what made it so good.

Dumping the clothes on the bed Harry rushed over to the mirror and removed the glamour that hid his elfin features. His long black hair lengthened so it came to his waist and become long and straight, his ears became pointed, his body became more curvy and round.

"Much better," Harry said with a sigh of relief as he removed his glasses, he didn't need them now thanks to his inherence but wore them to keep up the act, "Wish I could go about with the glamour on more often, I feel so...**fake**...with it on."

Harry gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his long black locks, making sure the curtains was closed, you could never be sure knowing some people, he began to get changed.

"Can't believe that I'm doing this," Harry said to himself as worked out how to put the dress on, "It's like something out of one of those romance movies that aunt Petunia used to watch."

Harry quickly removed his clothes, dumping them on the bed in a big pile, and then slowly and carefully dressed himself in the dress. It took him several minutes due to where the zip was (on the left hand side under the armpit) and having to get it to sit just right.

"Bloody hell," Harry swore as he looked at himself in the mirror once he had managed to get the dress on, "I look like a model or something! This is great! No one will recognise me!"

The dress Harry now wore seemed to totally transform him, no longer was he the boy-who-live, the wizard who had killed Voldermort but a young pureblood female.

Turning around to the bed Harry came face to face with his next challenge, putting the high **heels** on and walking in them, it was lucky for him that his natural grace that came with being an elf prevented any problems.

"Evil things," Harry muttered as he finished putting the shoes on and slowly walked over to his bedside table and picked up an old bag, "Now then, let's see..."

A few seconds later and a flick of a wand Harry's old bag had been turned into a bottomless purse that went with his outfit.

"I should really thank those twins," Harry said as he walked out of the bedroom and through his house to the front door.

Harry checked his house, making sure that everything was alright and no one had someone managed to get in. Afterwards he made sure that he had his wand, keys and money on him and walked out of the front door, remembering to lock the door.

As Harry stepped out onto the street he allowed himself to give a large sigh of relief, allowing the warmth of the sun and the freshness of the wind to wash over him. He hadn't been outside in such a long time due to everyone trying to see him or get his autograph; he had sent Dobby out to do any needed jobs.

With a small bounce in his step Harry walked along the path giving everyone a happy smile. Harry was to happy that no one noticed that he was the boy-who-lived to realise that everyone was looking at him as he walked by with a blush on their faces.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly called out, "How about you go out with me!"

Harry froze on the spot as a group of drunken males came up to him and circled around him, from the look of things if it came to a fight of the fists then Harry would defiantly lose as the males had a build similar to Vernon Dursley.

"Come on hun," a bold headed man said drunkenly, "How about going out with us? A woman like you needs a big strong man to look after her!"

Harry gathered his courage and gave a Snape like sneer, "Don't make me **laugh**, go out with one of you? You must be joking!"

"Don't be like that," another man said as he slapped Harry's bum, "A hot woman like you must have high expectations as you're properly an **actress** or a model but give us a chance!"

"I said no," Harry said as he tried to find a way out but his path was blocked everyway by the group of men, "Now get lost and let me go."

"Ah don't be like that," the first man said as he struck a pose to show off his muscles, "Forget about any **actor** you have your sights set on young **actress** and look at these!"

"I'm not interested," Harry said, his hand inching towards his wand, "Now let me by."

"Stop being such a snob," another man said as he raised his hand, "I should t-"

A hand grabbed the man's arm before he could do anything, "I believe that the young lady said no."

Harry looked on with wide eyes as _Draco Malfoy_ came to his rescue_._

"Who the hell are you!" the first man who had spoken asked as he glared at Draco, "What right do you, a snobby blond brat, have the right to tell us what we can and can't do!"

"It's simple really," Draco said as he put an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, "She's mine, right **love**?"

Harry could only nod slowly and give a sigh of relief as the men walked away muttering angrily.

"Well that was an adventure," Draco said as he turned to Harry, "Nice clothes by the way."

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry said slowly as he tried to get rid of the blush on his face."

Harry tried to look down at the floor, his arch rival, the one person he had a crush one, had seen him wearing female clothes, only to find he couldn't. Draco had his hand on his chin and gently guided Harry's head up, forcing Harry to look at him.

"You know," Draco said as he rested his forehead against Harry's, "I meant what I said, your mine **love**...is that alright?"

Harry blushed bright red, "Y-Yes...Love you Dray."

Draco smiled as he pulled Harry into a gentle, passionate and loving kiss to which Harry happily responded too.

**The End!**

**I know this is VERY early haylomissymoo but Happy Birthday!**


End file.
